


You're Making No Mistake, Jealous Lover.

by thefourhorsemen



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: F/M, Smut, just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourhorsemen/pseuds/thefourhorsemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic based on the anon requested prompt "... After a show Merritt gets flirty with Henley and Daniel seems a little jealous so Henley confronts him later and things get.... heated." So basically, it's pure Henley/Daniel smut. Pure, pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Making No Mistake, Jealous Lover.

“We are the four horsemen and good night!” Clasping hands, the four magicians disappeared from the audience's eyes as a curtain dropped.

Henley raised a hand to wipe at her sweaty brow as they retreated backstage.

“Good show,” Daniel commented, shrugging off his tuxedo and throwing it on the back of a dressing room chair, looking as composed as ever, much to Henley's anger.

Jack nodded in agreement, grin wide. Unlike Daniel, he didn't try to contain his glee for doing this every night, and was also sweat soaked through his white button up.

Henley picked up a rag from the dressing room vanity and wiped at her face, the material coming back practically dripping.

“Holy hell, I'm a mess,” she commented, noticing the random splotches of make up on the rag as well.

Merritt, as suave as ever, sidled up behind her and leaned over to stage whisper into her ear.

“Well, I think you look as beautiful as ever, Miss Henley,” he purred and Henley let out a glorious laugh, cheeks heating up as they always did after Merritt's flattery.

“Thank you, Merritt,” she replied, grinning back at the man who winked at her before raising her hand to his lips and dramatically kissing it over and over, much to Henley's delight.

Jack chuckled and looked at Daniel, who was glaring at the duo, brows furrowed together and lips tugged into a frown.

Jack smirked and nudged his elbow into the older man's side. 

Daniel turned to look at him, noticing his smirk and glanced back and forth between the boy and the flirting friends.

“Shut up,” he mumbled and shoved Jack's shoulder hard, sending him off, the younger still laughing quietly.

Daniel's eyes moved back to Henley, who was listening intently to something Merritt was whispering in her ear, grin still on her face.

“Would you two like a damn room?” Daniel finally barked and Henley's grin froze on her face, Merritt pulling back to cock a brow at the man.

Silence ensued and not even Jack stepped up to break it like usual.

Daniel's face flushed a brilliant red and he spun on his heel, marching out of the dressing room door, throwing his tracker on the table as he left.

He set off down the winding halls, ignoring the techs and people backstage, needing to clear his head.

He didn't understand why Henley had to do this. As much as she denied it, the two had history. Last Daniel knew, she still liked him, loved him even, and then she goes out and flirts with Merritt of all people.

His fists clenched in anger as he walked faster, shoving his hands in his pocket to keep from punching a wall.

He walked for an hour or so, looping around the theater and back again, wandering down deserted halls. 

“Danny,” he heard behind him and what happened next Daniel wasn't exactly proud of, but he recognized that voice and making a split second decision, he bolted down the hall.

“Shit,” Henley murmured behind him and ran after him, heels pounding on the ground. She whipped around the corner and saw a door slamming shut.

Rolling her eyes, she approached quietly, knocking before pushing the door open, finding Daniel trying to hide behind an abandoned sofa.

“Danny, what are you doing?” she asked, exasperated.

The man shot up. “I dropped my, uh, stuff,” he mumbled, standing and straightening out his wrinkled shirt.

Henley didn't say a word, just sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her, Daniel sitting rluctantly next to her.

“What was that back there?” she asked quietly, sounding truly confused.

Daniel shrugged, looking everywhere but at the woman next to him.

“Danny,” she said, voice firm and he sighed, looking at her finally.

“Why do you have to do that?” he asked, hands falling to his knees. “You flirt with Merritt all the time, even Jack sometimes and it's just not fair,” he rambled and then realized what he said.

“I mean, it could affect the show,” he tried to cover but Henley wasn't letting that go.

“Not fair?” she asked, voice incredulous. “Not fair? Do you want to know what's not fair? Waiting for you for three years! Being your assistant and making your dinners and being your little showgirl all because I was waiting for something more!” Henley was practically yelling now, years of pent up frustration spilling over.

Daniel was staring at her with wide eyes, but Henley didn't stop there.

“So what if I flirt with Merritt?! I think he's funny and we are obviously just friends. Sometimes it's nice to be wanted and reminded that you're actually a person, a woman, rather than someone's wing man. And Jack is a kid, you asshole. The kid never had a mom or a family or anything close to it, how dare I try to be there for him, huh?!”

Henley was on a roll now, voice loud and hands moving wildly for emphasis.

“You have no right to be angry with me! Because you had your chance, I waited and waited, put myself out there and made myself look like a fool and you still never had the guts to make a move! So I'll flirt with whoever I want, I'll do anything I want with anyone I want, do you under... Mmph.”

Henley was cut off by a wet, warm pressure on her lips, her eyes crossing to see Daniel's eyes closed, close to hers, his hand creeping up to her neck, holding her there.

She struggled at first, twisting away but Daniel followed, lips catching hers again and Henley soon was clawing back, fingers grasping at the neck of his shirt.

Henley gasped into Daniel's mouth as he pushed her back, sprawling her across the couch and tilting her neck back to nip at the exposed skin, sucking bruises there.

Henley moaned quietly, hips bucking up against Daniel's, feeling his erection straining in his pants.

She surged up and pressed their lips together again, fumbling with the buttons on Daniel's shirt without breaking contact, finally getting it off with his help of shrugging his shoulders.

Reaching a hand down, she palmed at the bulge in his pants, shivering at the small gasp that escaped his mouth.

“Henley,” he groaned, lips just barely brushing hers and she let out a small hum in reply, focusing on unbuttoning his pants.

“Shit, hold on,” he told her and sat up, shedding his pants, shoes and socks in a hurry. 

While he busied himself with that, Henley whipped off his blazer, struggling with her shirt. 

Daniel turned to her and saw her with her shirt racked up, exposing a toned stomach, pants riding low on her hips, practically growling at the sight.

He lifted her up by her waist, helping her ruck the shirt up and over her head, hands instantly grasping at her bra, fumbling to undo the clasp.

When it finally fell off, Daniel's hands couldn't touch enough skin. They roamed from Henley's face, to her neck, finally settling on her breasts, calloused fingers running over her nipples, turning into hard peaks at the slight graze of skin.

Henley pushed at her pants, grateful when they slid off and she could step out of them.

“Holy shit, you don't wear underwear under those?” Daniel asked, voice shot and Henley smirked at him, squealing when he lifted her up, legs winding around his waist as he ground his hard on against her hip.

Her head fell back, gasping as he stumbled toward the couch, dropping her gently before folding himself over top of her.

Unable to resist, Daniel grasped at Henley's breasts again, practically humping her leg, smearing pre cum around on her skin.

“Danny, come on,” Henley pleaded, the friction not nearly enough.

Daniel obliged, raising up and fumbling inside his pants pockets, retrieving a condom.

“Really?” Henley asked, panting as she looked at him in disbelief.

“Hey, don't complain,” he told her, leaning down to lick a broad strip over Henley's clit, sending her into spasms and gentle whines.

“Holy shit,” she whispered, legs spreading on their own accord as Daniel's tongue delved inside.

Her breath stuttered, hips canting up as Daniel flicked his tongue, brushing along every sensitive nerve in her body, pushing her close to the edge already.

“Stop,” she gasped, pushing at his head until he slid back. “Come on, I'm ready,” she said and pushed two fingers inside herself, scissoring them as Daniel slid on his condom.

Daniel looked down, pupils dilating at the sight of Henley with two fingers in her cunt, dripping wet.

“Oh god,” he murmured and stroked his cock a few times before Henley removed the digits and nodded at him.

His hands wrapped around her calves and spread her legs, one draped over the top of the couch and the other dangling in mid air. Daniel's mouth practically watered at the sight.

Henley was all long legs and toned muscles, hair cascading down her shoulders in messy waves, eyes bright with mascara streaks down her cheeks.

Daniel had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

He gripped his cock tight, guiding it toward Henley's stretched hole, bottoming out in one even slide. 

“God, you're tight,” he hissed, the heat nearly too much. He glanced down at Henley, whose eyes were screwed shut tight, chest rising and falling rapidly.

“You okay?” he asked, panting with the valiant effort to not drive in deeper.

“Yeah, yeah, come on,” she gasped in reply and Daniel couldn't help but obey, hips slamming forward.

Henley moaned beneath him and Daniel let go, jack hammering into her, the sound of flesh slapping flesh unbearably loud over their little groans and gasps.

Daniel leered down at the red head, head tipped back, mouth open and making glorious sounds and Daniel leaned down to kiss her hard, biting at her lips as he built up a rhythm. 

Henley's legs wrapped tight around his hips, forcing him deeper and she breathed into his mouth raggedly, feeling so full.

“Danny,” she moaned when he pulled back, biting at her neck again.

Daniel's hips moved too fast and he slipped out, jabbing at Henley's hip painfully. Henley groaned in frustration and using a firm hand, she pushed him back and knelt over him.

“Women have to do everything,” she muttered and raised up over his erect cock, dropping down in a single movement, breasts bouncing right in Daniel's view.

“Oh God,” he said, choked, hands grasping hard at Henley's narrow hips as she bobbed up and down, tightening around him.

“Close, close,” she chanted above him, bracing her hands on his chest for leverage as she ground down harder.

Daniel's hips canted up beneath her, feeling a heat growing in his groin and suddenly, he was twitching hard and spilling inside the condom, mouth gaping open.

Henley spasmed above him, feeling Daniel coming beneath her and following suit, collapsing onto the man's chest with a small cry, arms giving out.

Daniel fucked her through the aftershocks, hips moving shallowly until she was too sensitive and slowly rose off of him, his now limp cock slipping out.

“Holy shit,” Daniel said eloquently and Henley nodded in response.

A minute passed in silence, the two trying to collect their breathing.

“Hey Danny,” Henley finally said, breaking the silence a few moments later.

“Yeah?”

“Jealousy's a good look on you,” she answered, a shit eating grin on her face.

Daniel scoffed incredulously. 

“I wasn't jealous, this was all a plan,” he said, words meant to cut.

If Henley was any other girl, she'd probably storm off and go get drunk and blog about her feelings, ranting about magicians being self absorbed assholes.

But she wasn't any other girl and she knew Daniel's little games, so she burrowed under his arm and stayed there until he raised a tentative hand to brush her hair back from her face, breath warm on her neck.

Eyes fluttering shut, Henley figured it was worth the wait.


End file.
